Toute leçon mérite une révision
by Didou367
Summary: La pire des situations vient tout juste de s'avérer réelle pour l'équipe des Deimon Devil Bats. Pour Hiruma en particulier. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'il "réapprenne une leçon" ?


**Titre : **Toute leçon mérite une révision.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' godess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 8 Septembre, Avancer malgré tout. (Ecrit pour la communauté des 31 Jours)  
**Fandom :** Eyeshield 21.  
**Ratings :** K+/PG-13.  
**Warnings éventuels :** Rien à signaler, si ce n'est une présence peut-être excessive (rien de plus normal pour Hiruma) de "fuckin'".  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 appartiennent à Murata et Inagaki.

_

* * *

_

Les regards désemparés s'échangeaient en d'incrédules et fébriles coups d'œil. Les mutismes accablés se communiquaient leur indicible affliction. Les lèvres remuaient en de dérisoires mouvements, leurs mots atterrés s'opiniâtraient à rester geôliers de leurs gorges serrées au point qu'elles fussent à l'extrême limite de l'implosion, seul l'air sortait en expirations éreintées.  
Certains tombèrent à genoux, le poids de la désespérance semblait inopinément plus lourd maintenant qu'elle se fût immiscée en leur enveloppe corporelle agitée de soubresauts. D'autres crispaient les jointures de leurs doigts en un poing qui retenait la rage qui les envahissait en d'incessantes vagues.

Un homme, néanmoins, prenait tout cela avec une indolence effarante – et à grande peine soutenue. Il posa ses orbes macassar sur celui qui se tenait à sa droite, plus soucieux à son propos qu'au sien. Le concerné ne semblait nullement affecté par cet épilogue que même le plus fameux des auteurs ne pourrait changer, rendre plus allègre qu'il ne se présentât en ce moment. Sa silhouette filiforme gardait cette posture droite et imperturbable que ses deux mains sur ses hanches aux os saillants rendaient aussi bien impérieuse. Cependant, il remarqua que la prise des susnommées dextres sur la chair qui recouvrait ses reins demeurait plus contractée que de coutume.

Leurs prunelles, ébène sécurisant et aventurine perçant, se croisèrent avec brusquerie. Les premières échouèrent à déceler quoi que ce fût – elles ne savaient même pas ce qu'elles fussent susceptibles de trouver – dans les deuxième. L'objet de ses songeries préoccupées mit fin à ce contact oculaire et, sous les œillades interloquées de ses coéquipiers, franchit tout le terrain d'une démarche placide pour ensuite se diriger vers les toilettes du stade.

Il se cramponna à la céramique immaculée du lavabo dès qu'il arriva à destination. Son geste dénotait une incontestable faiblesse mais il n'en avait cure, personne n'était là pour y assister. La fraîcheur de la surface lisse contre l'épiderme calleux et brûlant refroidissait ses paumes, anesthésiait l'endolorissement engendré par le toucher excessif de la peau rugueuse, sans pour autant en calmer les trémulations irrégulières.  
Son emprise était d'une telle force que si le matériau de l'objet eût été aisément destructible, ses ongles acérés l'auraient sans doute déjà transpercé.

Il releva la tête, qu'il avait jusqu'ici tenue voûtée sur sa prise virulente, et scruta son reflet dans la glace impersonnelle qui lui faisait face. Il le jugea pitoyable, et il n'eût ainsi d'autre choix que de se juger lui-même de pareille manière.  
D'innombrables gouttelettes de sueur parcouraient en de sinueux chemins son faciès diaphane, dont les pommettes se coloraient d'une affable teinte rosée, preuve de l'effort fourni précédemment ; en épousaient les contours anguleux, convergeaient à son menton acuminé pour s'effondrer ensemble sur le sol, opération étrangement semblable à un suicide collectif.  
D'éparses mèches d'un blond ambré factice avaient été collées sur son front par la susdite sueur ; en dessous desquelles ses fins sourcils se rejoignaient presqu'en une crispation de peau, sorte de frontière carnée interposée entre eux deux.

Il planta ses incisives anormalement affûtée dans la chair pâle et ténues de sa lèvre inférieure, la mordit avec une véhémence qui fit qu'elle ouvrit pour libérer un infime filet de liquide cinabre, qui s'avança avec langueur sur la ligne finale de son visage, s'égoutta et troubla la lactescence de l'évier en quelques petites perles grenat.

Il ouït la porte s'ouvrir, et vit par l'intermédiaire du miroir le corps aux muscles saillants, à l'épiderme tanné ; et le reconnut tout de suite.

« Hiruma. »

Le susnommé ne réagit aucunement. Il laissa de nouveau sa tête choir, sans doute dans l'espoir que l'autre comprît son désir de rester seul. Ce fut sûrement le cas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un pas en sa direction. Auquel l'on en ajoutait encore un. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva juste derrière lui.

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec le reste de la fuckin' équipe, fuckin' vieillard ? A tous les coups, ils sont tous en train de chialer leur fuckin' mère, marmonna le blond d'un ton acerbe.  
-Ils se suffisent les uns aux autres, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.  
-Moi non plus, fuckin' vieillard. »

Le susdit fuckin' vieillard poussa un soupir désabusé. Malgré tout, leur amitié de longue de date, son équipier s'opiniâtrait à le considérer de la même façon que les autres membres des Deimon Devil Bats.  
De manière précautionneuse, il avança sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule frêle du démon, puis se souvint que celle-ci se dissimulait sous les pesantes protections et préféra mettre fin à cet acte avant qu'il eût accompli.  
Au lieu de quoi il entoura de ses bras râblés sa taille chétive, pressa le torse contre son dos et mit sa tête sur son omoplate qu'il sentit tressaillir imperceptiblement.

A sa grande surprise, le principal concerné ne riposta guère. Au contraire, il superposa ses propres mains à celle du kickeur et observa le reflet, terré dans son mutisme vide de toute émotion et les yeux tout justes entrouverts. Les muscles du quarterback se décrispaient à son étreinte, de même que les traits de son visage lactescent. Sans pour autant exprimer une ribambelle d'expression, celui-ci lui semblait significativement moins impavide que de coutume.

« Va falloir avancer, chuchota Musashi. Malgré le... – il s'interrompit en pleine phrase –... Malgré tout. »

D'une pression de doigts, son allocutaire lui intima de se taire. Quoi qu'il fît, aussi subtil qu'il pouvait l'être dans sa méthode pour l'aborder, il ne s'avérait au final qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il valait donc mieux qu'il se tût.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, dans cette position, Hiruma... redevint lui-même. Cette tension qui guindait perpétuellement son enveloppe charnelle l'envahit une fois de plus, et les traits de son faciès se contractèrent pour former ce masque hermétique que tous lui connaissaient. Il répéta, gouailleur :

« Va falloir avancer malgré tout, tu dis ?  
-Hm.  
-Fuckin' vieillard ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu sais que tu m'apprends rien, là ? »

Le brun permit à un sourire amusé de fleurir sur ses lèvres charnues. Il s'attendait bien à ce type de réaction.

« Je sais. Mais des révisions, ça ne fait jamais de mal, non ? »

En guise de réponse, le Commandant des Enfers libéra un grognement. Après tout, puisqu'il fallait avancer malgré tout, pourquoi ne pas commencer – cela ne durerait pas longtemps, à n'en pas douter – par se montrer plus conciliant quant aux combines risibles de ses congénères ?


End file.
